


tradition

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-loss to karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: There was something different about Kyoutani’s gait. He wasn’t striding anymore but kicking a stone across the pavement, and he’d hitched his bag onto the other shoulder. And it was the apparent casualness, how easily he could walk away, that pissed Shigeru off.





	tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “angry, and half in love with you, and tremendously sorry, i turned away.” - f. scott fitzgerald, the great gatsby

Kyoutani had sat alone on the coach home. Shigeru could see the fuzz of blond hair and one side of tramlines though the gap between the headrests and knew he hadn’t slept but was staring out of the window the whole journey back to school.

“What do you think happens now?” Shinji muttered.

Shigeru shrugged. “Ramen? Isn’t that what happened last time?”

“I thought perhaps the senpais might … uh …” He sighed and shook his head.

But Oikawa was already on his feet and after a nod to the Coach, he faced the squad from the front. “Team meal, and then you’re free to do what you wish. There will be a practice session tomorrow, but it’s not compulsory.” He flicked his hair off his forehead. “Monday morning—everyone is expected.”

Did Shigeru imagine Oikawa-san’s eyes lingering longer on Kyoutani?

So they didn’t return to the gym straight away, but parked close to the local ramen bar, one the team had used so many times before, and with Matsukawa-san raising his voice to remind them all that ‘the food’s on Oikawa’, a ripple of laughter sounded around them, immediately lightening the oppressive atmosphere.

But Kyoutani strode off the bus with no smile—wistful or otherwise—and no words for any of his teammates either. He’d kept his bag, not stowing it underneath like the others had done, and after a brief word with Iwaizumi began to walk away.

“He’s not coming,” Iwaizumi said. “Wants to get home.”  He grabbed Oikawa’s arm. “Don’t say anything. Leave him alone.”

“He should stay,” Oikawa murmured, but he didn’t make a move towards the truculent boy, instead he fixed a half smile on his face. “Are you really going to make me pay?”

“Too right,” Hanamaki breezed. “Got your orders ready, Seijou?”

There was something different about Kyoutani’s gait. He wasn’t striding anymore but kicking a stone across the pavement, and he’d hitched his bag onto the other shoulder. And it was the apparent casualness, how easily he could walk away, that pissed Shigeru off.

“Excuse me,” he muttered, and sped off after him.

Kyoutani had paused on the corner of the street and was now digging into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

“OI! Thought you were going home!” Shigeru shouted.

“What’s it to you?”

“Team meal. It’s traditional!”

“What the fuck do I care about tradition.” Kyoutani’s scowl was so deep, his eyes had practically disappeared in his brows. “Now, get out my way.”

Refusing to move, Yahaba wasn’t surprised when Kyoutani barged past him to get to the shop. “I thought you’d rejoined the team!  I thought after that game, when you finally stopped fucking around and began to play, that you actually cared about us. I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“What do you know?”

“You going to tell me you care so much, that you’re so cut up about the defeat that you can’t face anyone.”

“That so unbelievable, right?”

“Well, yeah!”

Kyoutani turned and glared at him, but then as Shigeru scowled back, his expression softened. “I do have to get back,” he said.

“Then shouldn’t you go, instead of buying sweets from here?”

Ignoring Shigeru, Kyoutani stomped inside.

 “You still here?” he snapped when he reappeared carrying a bag of sweets and a pink comic covered in ponies.

“Uh…”

“For my sister,” Kyoutani snarled. “Now, leave me alone.”

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked away, until soon he was swallowed up by the crowd.

And Shigeru, left on the corner, wondered just what had happened in those last few minutes, but his hands were sweating and he felt a desperate need to apologise.


End file.
